


The Dominoes of Deceit

by CheshireInWonderland



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireInWonderland/pseuds/CheshireInWonderland
Summary: Yosuke had always been in love with Rise. But he never became the same guy once he found out that Rise and Yu were dating. Seven years later, being invited to their engagement party resurfaces these feelings and he turns his attention to someone new; to Yu's sister Kari. But he soon realises that no action doesn't come without consequences and he soon realises that this is one person he wishes he hadn't crossed.Note: chapter 3 does contain smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you're all well. I've decided to start a new story, an original one that involves most of the main cast of Persona 4 and an OC (one who is similar to but not the same as the one from the Inaba's New Light story). However, this story mainly focuses on Yosuke and his realisation that no life changing action doesn't come without its consequences.  
> At the moment, I only have the first 3 chapters planned out, so it'll take a little while for me to update this story (anyone who's been following my previous work knows that I'm not the quickest with updates, sorry!). I'm currently typing this up before I fly to New York tomorrow morning, so there won't be any updates while I'm away.  
> Just as a warning, this story is rated mature (but I may change it to explicit once I reach chapter 3) due to the language used and references of a sexual nature.  
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story :)

Chapter 1

 

_"I'm sorry, Yosuke. I'm with Yu now. You'll always be a good friend," Rise Kujikawa (the idol Risette) said to the boy._

_Yosuke remembered the day well. At the age of 17, Yosuke Hanamura had become friends with the idol. He'd loved her ever since he'd heard her voice three years prior. The two of them had met under such unusual circumstances (who knew that another world where you can fight Shadows and demons existed, much less within a TV?) and had become good friends. It was even during that time that he'd met his best friend, Yu Narukami, the silver eyed and hair transfer student. He owed everything to him for saving his life time and again. And now, he'd stolen his dream girl from right under his nose._

_Yosuke remembered that day vividly, the memory permanently carved into his brain. He'd messaged Rise a few days before they had met Tohru Adachi in the TV World, the true killer behind the murders that had plagued Inaba (their home town) for almost a year. They had met at the Tatsuhime Shrine in the Shopping District._

_Rise had been shivering in the cold weather, a mixture of light sleet and wisps of fog that refused to move no matter how persistent the wind was. She'd worn her long, cinnamon coloured hair in its signatory twintails hairstyle. Her pink scarf slaps her in the face and she winces slightly, causing her dark beryl eyes to snap shut._

_"S-So..." she shivered, hugging her white coat tightly to her tiny frame. "W-Why couldn't we meet up somewhere warm?"_

_Yosuke swallowed nervously. Despite the weather being below 0 degrees, he could feel himself sweating underneath his own white jacket, a hint of his trademark orange poking through just below his collar. "This will just take a minute. Um, okay..." He takes a step forward towards Rise and grabs one of her small, gloved hands. "Ever since I heard your voice on the radio, it resonated something inside of me. And it's only grown stronger since we've met. You, Risette, they're both one and the same. They're a part of you. And I want to be there for you, no matter what."_

_"Yosuke, I-"_

_"I need to say it, Rise." His jasper eyes connect to hers. "I think I'm in love with you. And I'd love for you to be my girlfriend." Yosuke's eyes search her's for his answer, but she can't meet his gaze._

_"I'm sorry, Yosuke. I'm with Yu now. You'll always be a good friend."_

_A good friend..._

*Beep, beeeep!* The sound of a car horn blasts Yosuke back to the present, the impatient taxi driver driving behind Yosuke gesturing for him to move.

Yosuke sighs as he now realises that the red traffic light had changed to green, then proceeds to drive his black Honda Civic (not the fanciest car out there but nonetheless, he was happy enough with it on his current salary) through the outskirts of Tokyo. How quickly seven years had passed. And now here he was, driving back to Inaba, where his friends and family were waiting for him.

Out of the Investigation Team (their group name for when they had decided that they would solve the case), Yosuke was the only one who had left Inaba and hadn't looked back.

Chie Satonaka, the tomboy of the group, had decided to work for the police force. Up until the past six months, she had been the "replacement Adachi" (only with less fuck ups). Now that she had enough experience, she was often out on patrol and she'd even help train the new people on the force on occasion.

Yukiko Amagi, the soft spoken lady with a dark-side, had decided to take over the Amagi Inn when her parents would finally retire. As far as Yosuke knew, this hadn't happened yet. The last thing he'd heard about Yukiko was that she was taking two different evening classes (one for business management and one for interior design), whilst working at the Inn part time.

Kanji Tatsumi, Inaba's most famous former teenage delinquent, had gotten his act together and passed his high school (Yasogami High) exams. He still works at the Textile Shop with his mum but he travels to Okina City twice a week to teach an evening class in textiles.

Rise, known as Risette (the teenage idol), still produces music to this day, but limits the number of concerts she performs, so that she can spend more time with Yu and her grandma, who still worked at the tofu shop. However, her grandma now only works three days a week and has a helper work the other shifts (when Yu and Rise couldn't help out, that is).

Yu himself had moved away during his final year of high school and studied a teaching course at Osaka. Once he had finished there, he had moved back to Inaba to teach at the high school that they were all former pupils of. Thanks to Rise's career, it meant that Yu's moving hadn't affected her responsibilities for her career.

Naoto Shirogane, the infamous Detective Prince, still travelled across the country to solve cases, but the house where her grandfather had once lived will always be home for her. Even if she didn't stay in Inaba for long.

Lastly, Teddie, the "mascot" of the group who had helped them fight shadows since the beginning, split his time between his two homes; the one in the TV World and the one in Inaba. Ever since they had defeated Izanami, the TV World had been at peace, resulting in the (temporary) disbanding of the Investigation Team.

Yosuke sighed as he let the memories flood back to him, causing his mind to autopilot his car on the drive back to Inaba, which had become a tri-annually destination; a date that was around both Yosuke and his mum's birthday (of which there's only 12 days between their birthday's), Christmas and than an "official" meet up between the group. This time, it had fallen on Yu's and Rise's engagement party.

Oh, how fate loved to torment him.

Ever since Rise's rejection, he had closed his heart to women. It wasn't exactly like he was unattractive. In fact, Yosuke's boyish charm had evolved into a more rugged desire. His shaggy auburn hair had been shortened slightly and styled smart enough for his job as assistant buyer in the Junes headquarters in Shibuya. He wore suits daily for his job, but he still held onto his passion for music. Unfortunately, his traditional blood orange headphones clashed terribly with his work attire, so now he followed suit with the techno world and had opted for wireless, Bluetooth earbuds that suited the corporate image. Thankfully, he could still escape into the music world when he had the time.

Oh, if high school Yosuke could see him now. He'd be jealous of how he'd have a new woman every month (sometimes every week if he fancied a challenge). Present day Yosuke realised how easy it was to get most women into bed. Sure, there were a few rejections and Yosuke knew not to push a woman if she said or acted like she didn't want him. But it had become a bit too easy and now Yosuke needed something new to entertain him, to keep him satisfied.

Yosuke's eyes flicker to the sign of a service station and he mentally curses to himself: He'd forgotten to buy an engagement gift.

He quickly parks the car and hurries inside. Other than getting a card (he knew that Rise would like that, most women do), he was flummoxed on what to buy. Until his eyes fall on the dozens of bottles located behind the cashier.

 _Either that's some majorly poor planning or they simply don't care about drunk drivers,_ Yosuke thought to himself.

"How much for the bottle of champagne?" He asks the cashier, as he hands over a 'Congratulations' card.

The cashier (a lanky male in his early twenties) grabs a bottle and scans it through the machine, the price flashing to life.

_Were the grapes handpicked by Midas himself?!_

Yosuke sighs, before producing a debit card from his wallet. "Fine, I'll take it. And a bottle of whiskey too." He gestures to a bottle that he knows won't cost him the Earth. "Please." He adds, knowing that this guy had nothing to do with his mood, so there was no point being rude.

Yosuke thanks the young man as he carries the bottles, the celebratory card and a gift bag that he'd found near the till point, and heads back to his car.

Now that he was back on the main road, Yosuke lets his thoughts drift away once again. He just wanted the party to quickly finish so that he could have his bottle to himself and drink the night away.

And that thought helped stop him from turning the car around for the rest of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note about the OC; she is similar to the one in the Inaba's New Light franchise, however, she is NOT 100% THE SAME! (If you do want to skip any background info about her that could relate to the other story, I completely understand. Please avoid the fourth paragraph after the page break, which is a long paragraph leading towards the end of the chapter, if you wish to do so).  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)

Chapter 2

 

It had been quite some time since Yosuke had been to the Amagi Inn. He thought back to the last group get together they'd had there as high school students. Yukiko's harassment with reporters over the supposed 'haunted inn'. The throwdown between the guys and the girls at the hot springs (to this day, Yosuke was still cautious about entering hot springs). Teddie's ridiculous idea about sleeping with the girls, to them almost being devoured by Kashiwagi-sensei (their homeroom teacher) and fellow pupil Hanako.

Yosuke felt his brow begin to sweat slightly from the whole traumatic experience as he pulled his car into the Inn's private car park (a separate one that staff and 'special guests' could use, so there was no rush for him to move his car.) He'd be staying in one of the reserved guest rooms tonight and he prayed that this time would go a damn sight better than the last.

Too late to back out now.

Yosuke grabbed the celebratory gift and his date for the night (his whiskey), quickly stuffing the latter of the two into his leather overnight bag. He didn't particularly fancy sharing his bedtime date with anyone, even his oldest friends.

Making sure that had had locked his car, Yosuke heads through the staff entrance (per Yukiko's instruction) and moves through the back entrance of the lobby area. He makes his way down the corridor to the conference room with a 'Congratulations' banner taped across the door like a pageant winner's sash. Taking a moment to compose himself, Yosuke takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Inside the large room, an array of fairy lights drape from one end of the room to the other (leading to a door outside, which would no doubt be decorated in a similar way), the lights curving downwards slightly in the middle of the room like a hammock. A large table big enough to seat 20 people takes centre stage, a luxurious ivory tablecloth draped over the cherrywood table. Tealight candles reside in crystal dishes, strategically placed on every quarter of the table. At the back of the room, an oval table covered in a matching table cloth is adorned in presents, which rests beside an ice sculpture of two swans shaped into a love-heart.

_Oh, what sweet hell have I been dragged into?_

"I can't believe that the sculptor didn't take my idea," Yu's voice could be heard nearby. "A paper crane ice sculpture would have been much more original."

Yosuke turns around when he hears his voice. Yu wears a smart-casual attire of a white shirt, a slim fitting black jacket and charcoal-grey chinos. "It's been a long time, bro. How's it going?" He reaches forward to slap Yu on the shoulder, but Yu intercepts him and pulls him in for a hug. Yosuke stiffens slightly at the contact, but doesn't resist. "I never thought you'd be the touchy-feely kinda guy."

"Haha, sorry," Yu remarks, before creating some distance between the two of them. For a guy whose casual facade resembled that of a poker face, it was almost unsettling to see Yu act out of place. They may not have been as close as they once were, and while Yosuke was still slightly bitter about the whole Rise fiasco, Yosuke knew that he needed to swallow the uneasiness he felt and actually see if the guy who had risked his for him multiple times in the past wasn't having second thoughts about the wedding. Hell, he owed him that much at the very least.

"You and Rise... Are things okay between you?" He asks, curiosity getting the better of him (despite the circumstance). If things were bad between them, Yosuke wouldn't swoop in and be the gallant knight he'd dreamed of being years ago. Instead, he'd win her over. He'd crush her dreams of being with a nice guy, of being with a guy who'd make her scream his name (like he'd done with many women) when her heart desired, and he would break her. Just like she did to him all those years ago.

"Yeah..." Yu hesitates. "Her grandma isn't doing too well and Rise is thinking of going on a permanent hiatus to look after her. So, we've had a few fights about that."

That news knocked the wind out of Yosuke. There's no chance that he could deliberately hurt Rise now that the only blood family that she kept in contact with was struggling. She practically raised Rise, after all.

Yosuke swallows nervously. He had to get out of there. Now.

Yu notices his face pale and continues. "Her grandma thinks that it's just her body's way of telling her to slow down and retire. But you know what Rise's like when it comes to the people she loves."

Of course Yosuke did. As Risette, she had hundreds of thousands of fans that would probably kill to be friends with her. This had led to a number of complications with trust issues, as she had been stalked, had threatening mail sent to her if she didn't date some psycho, and even had to file restraining orders for a few people. So it comes to no surprise that although she has trust issues, anyone who'd win her over would forever be loved and cared for by Rise. And as Yu had been her personal knight in shining armour in regards to the TV World, it's obvious that her heart belongs to him.

Yosuke nods numbly. "Of course she is. I think any of us would be in that situation. Being famous doesn't change that family comes first."

"I knew I could count on you, Yosuke-senpai," came a familiar voice from behind him. There stood Rise (his first crush), the girl he thought was his first love. She hadn't drastically changed since highschool; she'd grown ever so slightly (both in height and curves, yet she was still slender) and her signature half up twin tails were usually left long and flowing.

Tonight, she'd styled her cinnamon locks in an intricate updo decorated with small baby pink flowers, leaving two small sections that framed her face perfectly. Her body was wrapped in a figure-hugging dress adorned in rose gold hues. From her flawless skin with barely there makeup down to her ombre effect gold to rose gold shoes, there's no doubt that Rise Kujikawa would be the most beautiful woman in almost any room.

It almost hurt Yosuke to look at her. But he powered through. "'Senpai'? It's been a long time since you've called me that."

"Oops. Slip of the tongue," Rise replies with a laugh. She leans into Yu. "I don't want there to be a fight between us, sweetie," she murmurs to Yu, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before addressing Yosuke again. "We weren't entirely sure if you were going to make it."

Yosuke shrugs nonchalantly. "I was going for the 'fashionably late' card."

Rise chuckles politely. "I can tell," she says, taking in Yosuke's navy blazer, sky blue shirt and smart jeans combination. "But next time, don't steal my excuse."

"You've got it." Yosuke forces out a laugh. "Now, I need to find out where I'm staying tonight. See you later." He rushes away from the couple and sets off to find Yukiko or failing that, someone at reception.

 

=====================

 

Yosuke emerges from his room ten minutes after checking in (he had decided to start his bedtime date prematurely, in order to help get through the evening). He knew that he had to get through the meal first, but the call of the open bar increased his lustful desire for it by the minute.

Yosuke pocketed his room key and hastily grabbed the gift bag that he was precariously balancing between himself and the doorframe, not paying attention to the person trying to pass behind him in the narrow corridor.

"Shit!" Yosuke curses, grabbing the bag in time before it fell. "Watch where you're go-" His eyes locked onto the figure in question. "Kari! Hey, sorry. Are you okay?"

Hikari Yuki, the last unofficial member of the Investigation Team, is Yu's adopted younger sister. After believing that Adachi had been arrested, Kari had been kidnapped alongside the main members of S.E.E.S (another team invested in eliminating shadows that resided in Tatsumi Port Island) by Sho Minazuki, a troubled teen hellbent on destroying anyone who got in his way. Kari had awoken to her persona during this time. To cut a long story short, it turned out that Kari was the half sister of their previous leaders (sharing their mother but had an English father), both of whom had passed away in an unfortunate incident in 2009. She lived on the outskirts of the Island, wanting to feel closer to her lost family and hopefully find some clues to the truth to the incident. Out of every member of the Team, she lived the closest to Yosuke and would message him when she wasn't studying and working towards her veterinary nurse degree.

Yosuke was used to seeing her in her uniform (Yosuke had always had a thing for nurses and veterinary nurses were no exception to that). So to see her make an effort made him see her in a different light. One that would work better than his original bedtime date. He'd kill two birds with one stone; he'd put a plaster on his wounded heart and he's piss Yu off by banging his little sister.

It was then that Yosuke noticed that her hazel eyes were rimmed with redness. "Did I hurt you?" he asks gently, placing his hand on her arm.

She sniffles slightly and shakes her head, her chilli-chocolate hair that had been styled in loose curls moves with the motion. "N-No, it's not you." Kari hesitates slightly.

"Hey, it's me. You can tell me anything." The hand that rests on her arm begins to stroke it soothingly, running circles over it with his fingers.

Kari shivers at his touch, golden eyelids closed and ruby lips parted, before she rouses herself back to the present. "I need a drink," she whispers, eyes downcast.

Yosuke grabs the key from his pocket and dangles it in front of her. "I have a bottle of whiskey in my room, if that's good enough for you?"

Kari shrugs her shoulders. "Shame it's not a bottle of rum, but it will do."

"A woman after my own heart there." Yosuke chuckles, before unlocking the door. "Lady's first."

Yosuke watches Kari cross the threshold, admiring her curves as she passed him by. _She isn't usually the type of woman I would go far, and usually, friends and relatives of friends are off limits. However, she needs to get her mind off her problem and I need to get through tonight. All bets are off tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for emotional smut. That's all I'm going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone.  
> It's been a busy few weeks for me. I've been to London and back, had my best friend's birthday to celebrate and it's my boyfriend's birthday tomorrow. I'm ready for a holiday!  
> So, I've never written smut before. So if you have any feedback, please let me know.

Chapter 3

 

"...So, I listened to the voicemail he left for me and I'm pretty sure that he's cheating on me."

Kari takes another swig from the whiskey bottle and lets it dangle between her knees. She had seated herself upon the bed in Yosuke's room (he'd become spoilt sleeping in Western style beds and thankfully, managed to request one).

Yosuke sat beside her, letting her speak. He gently strokes her hair. "I've always thought that you were too good for him."

His touch sent heat through her body and she hummed against him touch. She leaned into him, relishing the heat. "Now, Jared would never touch me like that. He never has time for me."

_Her half American boyfriend sounds like a full time asshole, judging from what Kari told me._

"So, you say that he never touched you like that." Yosuke murmurs, moving her hair away from her neck. "Would he ever touch you like this?" He presses his lips against her porcelain neck, gently sucking and nibbling the delicate skin.

"No," she moans slightly in response. More places begin to heat up in response to his touch.

Yosuke smiles and chuckles against her neck, the vibration adding to the pleasure. He moves his mouth away from her neck and whispers in her ear. "What about here?" He gently nips her ear, causing her to shudder in response.

"Never."

A Cheshire Cat grin emerges on his face. He places a hand on her thigh and slowly trails it higher up. "He didn't even touch you like this?"

"Not even once."

With his free hand, Yosuke cups her face to look at him. Her hazel eyes were now glazed from the alcohol, but he gave her a chance to tell him to stop.

She didn't take that chance.

So he made the first move. He sends his lips crashing down on hers. This elicits a gasp in response, her reactions delayed both in thanks to the intoxication of the alcohol, and that one of her closest friends was giving her the attention she never knew that she craved.

Yosuke held her close as they kissed, his other hand stroking her hair once again. He didn't want to scare her off if he acted hastily. So he stopped for a moment and gazed into her eyes once again. "Are you okay with this?"

Kari nods slowly, somewhat numbly. "I just want to forget him. Help get him off my mind for me, please."

Yosuke chuckles, before he gently kisses her. "You never need to ask me nicely when it comes to this."

He pulls her up and wraps his arms around her, blindly fumbling for the zip on her dress.

Kari grabs his hands and guides them to the hook and eye mechanism on the back of her neck, before Yosuke pulls the gold zipper down. He pulls the red dress down and she steps out.

Yosuke pauses for a moment to take it all in and lets out a low whistle. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a smoking hot body?"

Kari blushes but laughs. "Not in those exact words, but it's never a bad thing to hear."

A matching red and black bra and thong set adorn her body. Her breasts (Yosuke guessed them to be an F cup) were decorated in a black bra designed with red flower petals. Her ass was definitely curvy and big enough for Yosuke to grab without being overbearing. Just below her hips, matte black stockings and a suspender belt rests on her body, leading down to feet resting in black heels, decorated with gold dust.

"If I were your man, I'd never keep my hands off you," Yosuke's murmurs, feeling his member grow uncomfortably in his jeans.

"Lucky me," Kari replies, as she closes the distance between them. She shrugs his blazer off and throws it onto the settee behind him and grabs the top of his jeans, looping a finger to hold him close. She bites her lip when she sees the bulge almost pressed up against her and glances up at Yosuke with lust in her eyes.

"Someone's eager," she says in a low voice, her hand stroking the bulge with fleeting touches, causing him to grown and pulsate against her.

"And someone's being a tease," Yosuke growls, nipping her ear to hide the moan she was bringing out in him.

"I am the Queen of Teasing," she murmurs. The desire to rip his clothes off was overbearing, so she quickly manages to undo his jeans and pull them down, while Yosuke takes off his sky blue shirt.

Like Yosuke did before, Kari stops and runs her eyes over his body. "You've definitely been hiding this well," she says, gesturing to his body. Gone are the days where Yosuke was a gangly teenager. His body had filled out, but he wasn't fat. Instead, he had some muscle definition that would eventually develop into a six-pack. Further down his body, a pair of raven boxer-briefs snugly fits him, highlighting the magnificent bulge that causes Kari to lick her lips in lust.

Kari looks up at him and balances herself on her knees, her hands reaching out for the boxer-briefs and slowly pulls them down. Springing forth from within resides an 8 inch beast, fully alert and standing to attention.

"Good girl," Yosuke murmurs as he feels Kari tease him with her tongue, alternatively running it up and down his shaft, before slowly touching the head. She pulls her head back for a moment, before moving elsewhere.

"Wh-Oh, fuck!" Yosuke curses in pleasure under his breath as he feels Kari play with his balls, her tongue working excruciatingly slow. "You really are the Queen of Teasing," he says through gritted teeth, doing everything in his power to stop himself from throat fucking her. He usually liked to keep himself trimmed and Kari was taking full advantage of it.

Kari chuckled as she worked, taking care to get every inch of him wet. Her tongue flicks every which way, before she finally decides to move her way back to his penis. She effortlessly places the head in her mouth, while she rests one hand around his ballsack, gently massaging them while she slowly works her way down his shaft.

It's at that point that Yosuke decides to take charge.

He grabs the back of her head and forces her further down his shaft, the head resting down the back of her throat, before he frantically thrusts into her mouth.

Her eyes watering, Kari hollows her cheeks and tightens her lips against his penis, causing Yosuke to shudder in pleasure. She makes a gagging sound as he continues to thrust deeper, getting almost his entire dick inside of her mouth. The sound spurs him on, the tightness and how hot she looked pushed to her limit, pushes him closer and closer his limit. He has to force himself to stop himself from cumming and draws back, his dick pulling out of her mouth with a "popping" sound. In the process, he pulls her up and throws her onto the bed, before he covers her with his own body.

Kari stares up at Yosuke lustfully. "Much better. I don't want you to be gentle. Make me forget about him."

Yosuke's mouth crashes down onto hers once again. He grabs her hands with each of his and raises them above her head as he deepens the kiss. Once her arms are high enough, Yosuke repositions his hands and uses one to hold both of her wrists. With his free hand, he makes his way to her breasts, roughly massaging one through her bra.

Kari moans against his mouth. "Fuck," she whispers, squirming under his touch. Her hips move slightly with the movement, causing Yosuke to hiss slightly.

"Take it off," he murmurs, eyes staring into her soul. "All of it."

A sultry smile makes its way to her smeared carmine lipstick lips as she maintains eye contact during the motions. First, she arches her hips up to remove her thong (which was slightly sticky against her opal-like skin), discarding it near the foot of the bed. Next, she rests her legs flat onto the mattress and arches her back to undo her bra.

Yosuke watches her hair dangle down one side of her neck and takes advantage of the moment, applying pressure to her neck with his lips, teeth lightly grazing the skin.

Her body almost collapses from the shockwave pulsing through her. Kari could feel herself begin to melt under his touch. Thankfully, her fingers manage to make quick work of the clasp and she manages to partially free herself from Yosuke to shrug her bra straps off of her and throws it to some unknown corner of the room. "Is that better?" she asks, hearing how husky her voice was becoming.

"Much better."

It was at this point that Yosuke could fully bask in Kari's glory. Her porcelain skin glowed underneath his gaze, her soft, pink nipples were fully erect on breasts that any guy (or woman) would love to handle. To squeeze, caress or kiss.

Trailing his eyes down further, her hourglass figure was very natural and he could tell that she must work out in some way to keep her body toned. His eyes finally focus on her pussy, the crowning glory, which was neatly trimmed and almost hairless.

_It's almost as though she was expecting to get fucked. I just happened to be the lucky guy._

Yosuke slowly wets two fingers, eyes locked onto hers, before stroking her pussy. He refrains from gleefully smirking at her shuddering response, instead opting for a cool smoulder. He carefully works his way inside (nothing kills the mood quicker than accidental pain without pleasure), before the tips of his knuckles remain outside, coated in an almost translucent, milky film.

Pumping his fingers, he begins to build up a rhythm, gradually getting faster. He watches her writhe underneath him and mouthing words of pleasure.

Kari tries to speak through the heat that's overpowering her. "Y-Yosuke? More fingers please."

Fuck, how he loved that line.

"Your wish is my command," he says with a devilish smile, increasing the fingers from two to four, causing Kari's eyes to roll in the back of her head.

It was times like this that Kari wished she had that little extra something to help push her further, but Yosuke knew how to bring her over the edge. He withdraws his fingers (to Kari's great displeasure) and grabs her by the waist for a change in position. With Kari's assistance, she leans forward and lays her arms flat while resting on her knees, her ass in the air. He quickly inserts his penis into her (her pussy slightly tighter than before, having been on the brink of orgasm just moments ago). With one hand grabbing her breast, the other makes its way to her throat.

Praying that she didn't mind some light strangling, his fingers lightly grasp her neck as he nibbles her ear. "Tell me if it's too much," he whispers to her, before he begins to fuck her.

Kari shivers in pleasure from the movement, a moan escaping her lips. Thanks to Yosuke's penis being slightly curved, it hit her g-spot perfectly.

Not to be outdone, she wriggles her hips slowly and thrusts back. A low groan could be heard from Yosuke as she successfully takes charge for a moment.

Kari's head jerks backwards as he pulls her hair back. "Any other time, I'll let you take charge. Tonight, you're mine to do with as I please." He elicits a growl as he regains control, the desperate need for release, hurt and lust combining with each thrust. Yosuke feels her tightening around him and her moans further spur him on.

Moments before he can cum, Kari lets out the sexiest moan he'd ever heard as she orgasmed, tipping him over the edge. His eyes roll into the back of his head during his release, the shaft buried deep inside of her as something animalistic residing him takes over, his thrusts frantic until he begins to tire.

After giving them both a moment to recover, Yosuke withdraws from inside her, before realising just how badly they both needed that release (albeit for different reasons).

It was at that moment he realised just how quiet Kari had become. He tentatively turns her to face him. And sees the tears slowly trickling down her face.

Shit. He was a dick. Taking advantage of one of his closest friends when she was feeling vulnerable, just to make himself feel better.

"Kari, I..." He trails off, not knowing the words to make her feel better. Instead, her draws her to his chest, before pulling them both backwards onto the bed. Not caring that his body has a sheen of sweat, he pulls her in and loops his arms around her.

_This is what I should have done before. No, this is what a friend would do._

Yosuke holds her close as she sobs into his chest, feeling his own heart break on her behalf. Her scent calms him and helps ground him to the situation at hand. He gently strokes her hair and rocks her against him.

_I fucked up. I'm so sorry, Kari._

He chants his apology in his mind like a mantra, until no more tears fall. He chances a look and sees her eyelashes damp with sorrow and betrayal, her breathing slower and more even now that darkness had taken over.

Yosuke didn't care that they'd both missed the meal and the party, whose music he could hear if he strained his ears. Instead, he focuses on the woman who had stirred something within him. A human feeling other than the lust he had felt for her before; guilt.

And that feeling continued to riddle him until he too fell asleep, Kari still wrapped up in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It took me a lot longer to write this chapter than I thought it would (I'm so sorry, ghoat_recon for breaking my promise!), but it's finally here. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with the story so far and hello to anyone who's just reading this for the first time. I won't be making this a long story, only another few chapters at most, so thank you for your patience. Enjoy :)

Chapter 4

 

A flurry of loud knocks startles Yosuke back into the land of the living. He winces, both from the noise and from the hangover lingering in the back of his mind. His eyes fly shut the moment they open, startled from the sunlight illuminating his room, before raising an arm to his eyes for shelter. He curses under his breath for not closing the shutters the night before.

Before he'd fucked things up between him and Kari.

More knocks hit the door, threatening to break it down. "Yosuke Hanamura! I need to talk to you."

_Great(!) Chie is the last person I want to talk to. But she's too stubborn to change her mind once it's set on something. And she has access to fire arms. Definitely a bad thing to piss her off._

Yosuke jumps out of bed, flailing around to pull the shutters closed and to find enough clothes to put on without being indecent.

Pulling on his jeans from last night, he glances at the bed and is partially grateful that Kari has already left his room. The other part of him felt guilt pull at his heartstrings and he knew that he needed to talk to her before she left.

"Open the door, Yosuke!" Chie's bellowing voice knocked him back to the present and he sighs, before giving in to her demands.

"What the hell do you want, Chie? Couldn't this wait 'til later?" He growls, his eyes settling onto the clock behind her, its face resting at 8:07.

Chie herself was dressed in a lime-striped vest top, dark blue joggers and light grey trainers. Her skin has a slight sheen to it, which Yosuke guessed was from her morning run. Her bob hairstyle had now evolved into a pixie cut, which she runs her fingers through anxiously, before her eyes settle on him and she stops the motion. She places her hands on her hips and puts on her "tough guy" act. "So... You didn't go to the meal last night. Where were you?"

_Great(!) Time for the interrogation._

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he stands his ground. "I went for a nap. Didn't think I'd miss the whole night though."

"Oh, really?" Chie folds her arms. "Did you have any company while you 'napped'?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes for real this time. "What difference does it make?"

"It makes all the difference when it's been Kari you've been screwing!" She exclaims, struggling to keep calm.

"Not so loud, Chie!" Yosuke winces. He puts his hands to his head, massaging his temples. "How did you find out?"

"C'mon, Yosuke. It was obvious," Chie replies bluntly. "You were both missing, so Yukiko went to find you. Yu had spoken to her about you disappearing and she wanted to check up on you. Like a great friend would do!" She steps closer to him, prodding a finger just millimetres away from his chest (which was still topless). "But you!" She hisses. "You had to screw over not only one of our closest friends, but also the one who is the most vulnerable right now."

"Of course your girlfriend told you." Yosuke sighs defeatedly. "Look, I didn't intentionally want to hurt Kari. We're good friends. She just wanted to forget about her asshole boyfriend. Or is he the ex now?"

"There's more to it. You're still in love with Rise, aren't you?" Chie asks, her voice soft for a moment.

"I-" Yosuke was planning on flat out denying her claim. But seeing Rise had confused him. And sleeping with Kari threw out any of his rationality that he had left. Instead, he shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Well, you'd better get your act together and make a decision. Because OUR friends are getting married in a few weeks, and you'd better not fuck up both of their lives." Chie shakes her head and steps backwards. "At least figure out how you feel about Kari."

"I already told you; We both had things that we wanted to forget and that was the best way for us to cope."

Chie looks at him sympathetically. "Who are you trying to convince here? Me or you? Because I think that's why you can't make a decision."

_Damn, when did Chie become so intuitive? She must be spending more time with Naoto than I thought._

"...Last night shouldn't have happened." Yosuke lifts his gaze to focus on Chie. "I shouldn't have used Kari like that. She doesn't deserve it."

"No. She doesn't." Chie turns to walk away, but hesitates. "I won't tell Kari what you've said. But she's fragile right now. Tread carefully, Yosuke." She shakes her head, before disappearing down the corridor.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Twenty minutes later, Yosuke had gotten himself as awake and alert as he's ever going to be prior 9am, his headache currently submissive from a combination of painkillers and caffeine (instant coffee would have to do this time). As much as he wasn't looking forward to it, he knew that he had to talk to Kari about last night. Even if he himself didn't know how to feel about it.

_I hope it'll come to me when I see her._

Yosuke makes his way down the corridor and stops outside room 20, which according to Chie, is the room she thinks Kari is staying in. Bracing himself for the unknown, Yosuke takes a deep breath, before gently knocking on the door. "Kari?"

The door before him opens to a woman who looks similar to Kari, albeit a bit shorter and slimmer. A look of surprise briefly paints itself on Rise, before she composes herself. "Yosuke? What are you doing here?"

_Shit. What is she doing here? This was not supposed to happen! Run, now!_

"Sorry, I uh," Yosuke clears his throat. "I didn't realise this was your room." He takes a step back to retreat.

"Wait. Can we talk for a minute" Rise says, opening the door slightly as her silent invitation becomes apparent.

Yosuke doesn't budge. "Why can't we do that out here?" He thinks back to the last time the pair were purposefully left alone. While the outcome would be different this time, this time, his head isn't in the right place to settle things between them. Even if he knew his heart had changed.

"You never know who may be listening in," Rise replies, coolly. "Besides, you need to hear what I have to say."

"Fine." _This had better be quick._

Inside the bedroom, the décor itself reminded Yosuke of his room. Neutral walls and a king-sized bed resting behind an oak screen greeted them as they entered the room. On further attention, he noticed that plum finishes decorated the room, adding a regal flair in comparison to the sleek black touches in his room.

_Damn it, Chie. This is all your fault._

Yosuke turns his attention back to Rise. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

She leans against the wood and lightly crosses her arms. "I did want to talk about how you missed my engagement meal last night. Which, I haven't forgiven you for, by the way," she adds, eyes slightly narrowed. "But instead, I want to talk about Kari. Better yet, you and Kari."

 _Fuck!_ "Oh?" Yosuke tries to keep his composure. "Why would you need to talk to me about Kari? Surely if it's about her, she'd be the better person to talk to." He tries not to envision fleeing from Rise there and then.

She chuckles at his response. "You seem nervous, Yosuke." She slowly walks towards him. "I wonder why that could be?"

Like a lioness stalking towards her prey, Yosuke can do nothing but watch, mesmerised by the movement. He doesn't budge but prays that it'll be over quickly.

Doing his best to maintain a nonchalant facade, Yosuke barely bats an eye, even as she positions herself next to him. Even with everything in him screaming for him to leave.

She leans in and whispers into his ear, her cherry blossom perfume tickling his nose. "I know why you're nervous. It's because you fucked my future sister-in-law. When she needed a friend most, you fucked up both her and whatever friendship you guys had."

Rise draws back and composes herself, watching Yosuke continue to stare at her. For a small moment, she sees something different flicker in his eyes; guilt.

"She told you?" He says, his voice almost a whisper.

"She didn't have to. Kari's pretty easy to read. Especially as I know about the voicemail." She crosses her arms and sighs, gently shaking her head. "I've been keeping an eye on Jared and I know that he'd go for anything with a pulse. It's not the first time that Kari's found out about this."

Yosuke raises an eyebrow. "Then why-"

"Why did she stay with him? Because love makes people do stupid things. It's giving them the power to not break you, for you to be vulnerable and honest with the other person." Rise cocks her head slightly and smiles. "You've changed, Yosuke. As much as I hate you for what you've done, you'd be better at looking after Kari than that asshole American ever did. But, you need to let her go."

_Wait, what?_

"She needs time to heal, to figure out what she wants," Rise continues, analysing Yosuke's reaction. She could tell he was feeling a great number of things, but she figured that a defeated acceptance would eventually win over. Even if he didn't realise it yet. "You need to let her go."

"But I need to talk to her! I need to apologise to her. I need-"

"What 'you need' is not what she needs right now!" Rise exclaims, struggling to remain calm. "Look, I know this hasn't been the easiest weekend for you, but put yourself in her shoes: The guy she's dating is cheating on her again. She's forgiven him once, but she's already struggling with that. Then, the guy she's closest to screws things up when she wasn't in her right mind to do so."

 _A guy who was her first crush, her first love, and had never wanted her until she was at her most vulnerable._ Rise shakes her head. "Of course she needs time to heal. Can't you see that?" Her voice begins to soften. "I'm sorry, Yosuke. For what happened between us when we were kids. And I'm sorry for what's happened right now between you and Kari. But you need to put her first and give her some space to breathe."

For the longest time, Yosuke doesn't budge. The gears in his mind go into overdrive, but he can't settle onto one thought. He doesn't want to, for fear of himself shutting down again, just like he did all those years ago. Only this time, he doesn't know that she had wanted him and would have chosen him in a heartbeat if things had been different.

If only things had been different.

Yosuke takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "...I hate to admit it, but you're right. I've been a lousy friend to Kari and she's going through more than enough right now." He slowly walks to the door, but stops before he opens it. Without turning back, he speaks once more. "If you see Kari, can you look after her for me please? And tell her that I'm sorry." He pulls open the door and vacates the room.

Rise sighs. "Of course I will." She walks to the bathroom and gently knocks on the door. "Kari? You can come out now."

The door gently clicks open and Kari flings herself into Rise's open arms, the tears she'd kept contained through their conversation finally beginning to fall, her heart finally broken into a million pieces. Over losing her boyfriend, her best friend and the guy she had loved for so long, only to use her. Even if she did ask for it.

"Everything's so messed up!" Kari wails, burying herself into Rise.

"I know, sweetie. It'll work out in the end," Rise soothes, stroking her hair and gently rocking her, the two of them holding each other in silence. _If only they'd both realised how they had felt for each other before this had happened. It all falls on you now, Yosuke. Good luck._


End file.
